Marching Pirates
510,000,000 (Former)Lancaster Hecate - 400,000,000 Stede Bonnet - 110,000,000 |}} The Marching Pirates (行軍の一味, Kōgun no Ichimi) are the Pirate that work underneath the , Lancaster Hecate. While their Captain is, by technicality, Hecate, the crew was not truly formed by her own will. Rather, her , Timofeye Yermak, founded the crew in order to stay with the Grey General, learn her mannerisms, and finally obtain the strength to kill her. Till this day, all members who have joined the Marching Pirates have joined out of a begrudging respect for her strength due to being defeated by the Shichibukai during her campaigns as a Pirate. However, when Hecate does take control of the crew, the Marching Pirates flock under her command and march according to her orders, for they are Pirates who believe in "might makes right" to the letter. History Jolly Roger Crew Members Organization The crew at its initial founding possessed a very loose organizational structure, which consisted of Hecate being the main commander, Yermak being the one who gave out orders, and others being determined by their individual strength. Due to the Marching Pirates being composed of numerous smaller crews that were assimilated into a single crew, the former Captains of those crews were given the higher authority within the crew. After the crew grew to a sufficient size, Yermak himself organized the crew's higher-tier members based on Hecate's preferences for video games. These members are known as the "Rainbow Generals" (虹元帥, Niji Gensui). They are former Captains of individual crews who were given their colors based on their roles within the crew's military strength. Rainbow Generals: *'Blue General' (青元帥, Ao Gensui): The Blue General is the individual who is to tame other Pirates within the crew and lead them on behalf of the Grey General. This color is based off the that tames and controls enemy monsters. The title is held by Timofeye Yermak. *'Pink General' (桃元帥, Momo Gensui): The Pink General is the individual who is to entice those outside of the crew into believing them "reformed" citizens under the watchful eye of the World Government. This color is based on the that spins tales and entertains the masses. The title is held by Kuzumochi Shohana. *'Green General' (緑元帥, Midori Gensui): *'Red General' (朱元帥, Ake Gensui): *'White General' (白元帥, Shiro Gensui): *'Purple General' (紫元帥, Murasaki Gensui) Assimilated Crews The Marching Pirates are composed of numerous crews that were assimilated into a single entity when they were defeated by Hecate. These crews, while no longer operating as individual crews, do still identify themselves by their former title as a form of pride, and are lead by their respective General, who was once their Captain. *'Spine Pirates' (棘の一味, Toge no Ichimi): The Spine Pirates are the crew once lead by Yermak. They are a militant crew that rampantly, and violently displayed their strength across the New World. Prior to their assimilation into the Marching Pirates, it was indicated that their power would reach incredible heights due to their seething ambition and lack of morality. However, they lacked that power in the early stages of the New World, and were rapidly overwhelmed by the raw power of Lancaster Hecate on her lonesome. *'Lovebird Pirates' (愛鳥の一味, Aitori no Ichimi): The Lovebird Pirates are the crew once lead by Sho. They are less of a crew and more of a "fanclub" dedicated to the pirate, formed due to their infatuation with Shohana. The members of the crew are individuals who are naturally attracted to Sho or influenced by the power of their Devil Fruit. Their power is dictated not by their individual strength, but their numbers and their willingness to throw their lives away in the name of their "beloved captain". While being able to fend on their own in the New World, just barely, the might of their captain paled in comparison to that of the Grey General that heralded their downfall. *'Tomb Pirates' (墳墓の一味, Funbo no Ichimi): Crew Strength Professions and Capabilities Bounties Profile Ships Trivia *The crew's Jolly Roger was graciously designed by User:SuBash! Major thanks to him. References Category:Pirate Crews Category:Marching Pirates